Elves
Beings belonging to the elven race, one of the High Races. Compared to men, elves are shorter, averaging 5' in height, and have smoother skin, less body mass, and less facial hair, if any. Their almond-shaped eyes and pointed ears are considered their most distinguishing features. They often inhabit structures that are natural features magically manipulated to accomodate elves, most notably trees growing together to form houses undetectable from the outside by humans. Elven society and contact to the outside world Elves are thought to lead tranquil, productive lives. Many sages see elven society as the unattainable goal that humans should strive toward. Visitors describe elves as living in harmony, devoid of evil. While it is certainly true that heated words or violence are very rare among the elves, the explanation most sages agree to is not that the elves are absolutely free of evil, but that they possess extremely developed social skills. This means that they are able to know what other elves present feel with almost absolute certainty, often giving outsiders the impression that they share a collective consciousness. There is no hive mentality among the elves, though, as they put great emphasis on developing each elf's talents. Indeed, the process of the individual becoming a part of the fine social mesh is thought to be the crux of growing up in elven society. Though knowing each other's feelings can be enormously rewarding, it also lays bare the unpleasant sides of one's personality. The adventuring elves, often referred to as wanderers, are almost exclusively unadjusted individuals trying to rid themselves of the unrest in their minds that keeps them from assuming their final role. They are predominantly male. Though wanderers are not uncommon, they represent a minority of elves. Paradoxically, the only elves most humans will ever encounter are wanderers. Some philosophers lament this fact, as wanderers - behaving little different from human adventurers - give the wrong impression of elves. Sadly, most wanderers die before re-entering elven society as a mature adult. Others return to their families, sated with adventure. Fewer yet return repeatedly for short stays only, remaining a wanderer at heart. Rarely, a wanderer becomes irrecoverably separated from the rest of elfdom, shutting off contact with other elves, becoming shoudreh. Though many humans feel themselves to be oddly watched in the company of elves, there is no indication that the elves' high sensitivity to the emotions of others extend beyond their own race. Among the elves, nobility is a calling. The borders of elven lands are constantly patrolled by groups of volunteers. Almost every elf performs this duty at some point in his or her life. Those most persistent in patrolling the borders are usually referred to as knights, when talking to humans. Similarly, elves of great renown are often given titles corresponding to human nobility. Though this translation is not absolutely correct, it serves to impart the elf in question with the respect and admiration felt by his or her fellows. However, this practice often gives humans the false impression that elven lands are organized along feudal lines. In fact, elves cannot be said to have rulers in the human sense. Rather, their heightened awareness of each other allow them to trust those who are experts in their respective fields. In principle, each problem is dealt with by those who are thought to the most adept to deal with it. A council gathered for the purpose of dealing with a question is called an elf-moot. In practice, however, most problems are handled by the same recurring group of elves, the elders. The meaning of names Names are important to elves, as they are believed to hold power. Though this is accepted to be the case by all races as regards to true names, even elven given names are held secret beyond the close-knit elven communities. For this reason, wanderers call themselves by different names when traveling abroad. Often these names are taken from a limited 'stock' of names, clearly labeling the elf as a wanderer. Most elves do not have surnames, but sometimes assumes or receives one. The fact that drow are known to always use surnames, like shoudrehs, has led some sages to speculate that the svartalfar do not possess the ability to commune and therefore feels the need to strengthen their sense of identity through the addition of a last name. The elven realms There are eight known elven realms in Bandagora. The largest is Lacre-Cai, north of Enders. In Lacre-Cai lies the city of Alfheim, where elves allow men to come without prior notice. El-Ya lies north of the Paw, the Arhana elves live in the Great Forest north of Salakand, the Donanda elves live east of Donara, the Brangalynn elves live in the forest between Vesland and Feldenkrak, the Shendar elves live west of Anistar, the Osbantine elves in southeastern Osbane< and the Highland elves west of the High lands.